The Both of Us
by mfigueiredo334
Summary: Tatia helped Joel when the outbreak began. Now, twenty years later, their fate will eventually intersect when a small reddish-brown haired girl needs help with his strange immunity to infection that ruled the world.
1. Chapter 1

_First of all I want to indicate that none of the characters belongs to me. Just my OC - Tatia (Tatiana)._

_And secondly I want to apologize about the grammatical errors. I do not speak English. I'm Portuguese. The fanfic was all translated into google translator so forgive me if confused become._

* * *

It all happened so fast. No one ever imagined that such a thing happened and as such no one had time to prepare for this strange epidemic that invaded the world and took away almost all humanity. We had to do everything possible to survive...

The world used to be a better place, full of laughter and joy. Now nothing was like before. The fear, danger, and the smell of pure putridity was something humans - those who were fortunate enough to survive - had to live day-to-day.

If my accounts were certain had spent only three days since the beginning of the outbreak, however, was sufficient to wipe out entire cities. It was the same in the rest of the world but in some places the transformation and infection come more slowly and not all people have so down immediately.

When it started I was at home. In my room, having just finished read a short newspaper article that reported that a woman has gone mad and killed her husband and three other people.  
The sound of my phone ringing tirelessly on the white sofa irritated me and tired, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Tatia!" My sister, Anna, shouted across the line. I could not help but notice the relief in her voice "Are you okay!?"

I laughed, despite having the eyebrows puckered in confusion. "Why not be?"

When she returned to answer it seemed distraught. "Listen me, you have to come to me now. The television news, newspapers ... It's all true!"

"What?" I inquired.

"Listen me Tatia, I just saw my neighbor to attack his own son! He ate his flesh and guts! It is a virus, an infection ... I'm whit Marlene, you know where to find us."

I took a deep breath, with my face to pale considerably after hearing an explosion not far. My hands were shaking. My whole body was shaking.

"All right. Will not be long."

"Come what happens, do not let yourself be bitten."

"Copy that." I nodded even though she could not see.

"And Tatia..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I sighed. "I love you, sister."

* * *

When I left home, I carried a small backpack with everything I thought essential. Most of the items were weapons, ammunition, a few cans of food and another change of clothes.  
Also carried a beautiful bow made of willow wood and arrows with small blue feathers on the cable. Belonged to my father. He used to be a great hunter.

I tried again to call Anna but somehow I knew she would be fine. Being with Marlene would be safe.  
I had spent for people in need and mercy for help, but I have not stopped or slowed the car. I could not even if I wanted. Anna, safe or not, it was my leading priority.

I came to a road full, even behind a dark jeep. Distinguish three figures inside.  
Suddenly there were shouts and the jeep in front of me honked telling me to back off. So I did, turning and driving down the street where dozens of people screamed and fled. The jeep followed me as I turned a corner, showed me where to go for the rearview mirror. The street was blocked by a large caravan in the middle of strange, but had left space large enough for a car to pass through. People went against my Impala in the confusion to escape, and from what I saw also beat against the car behind.

Honked signaling moved away, and pressing the accelerator I walked to the car forward praying not to kill anyone.  
Suddenly there was a bang and a glass breaking sound. I screamed when I realized that the jeep was following me had been hit by another car. I wanted press the accelerator again, get out of this mess and go find my sister, but something in my intimate not left me and cursing quietly got out of my Impala, taking a backpack gun, putting it on my back and some so I arranged way to load the bow and arrows as well.

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay?" I questioned will little girl and one of the two men who were awake.

"Yeah." The man said to me when leaving the car and seeing the damage.

"Daddy! Daddy wake up!" The blonde girl said to the man who was unconscious in the front seat.

I saw him open his eyes, beautiful brown eyes and confused he said to his daughter to depart when, with three strong kicks he broke the car window.  
In the time it left a crazed man attacked him trying to bite his neck and panic I grabbed him by the shirt collar, putting my gun to your head and firing.

The sound of the shot echoed to me by the ears, repeating in my mind several times.  
I had just killed someone!

"Thank you." The man I had just helped said looking me in the eyes. Insecure I nodded watched him help the girl out of the car.

"My leg hurts." The child told him to try to remain standing.

"How bad?"

I approached the child, feeling her leg and gently feeling the bone.

"Pretty bad."

"It's broken." I told her father, when the red-shirted man said we needed to run.

The gray man gave him the gun and took the girl.

"Come." He told me.

I grabbed the gun tightly following them and shooting one or two crazy people who approached too. I knew I had to protect the girl.  
There was an explosion when a car crashed into the gas station. The hot flames were not strong sufficient to burn us, but you could feel the burning heat against our sweaty skin.

"Don't look, Sarah." I heard the father say will girl.

God, I don't want to look.

We ended up reaching a restaurant, getting trapped inside while I and the red shirt man tried to prevent the infected from entering.

"Go - you got Sarah!" He said. "I can out run 'em!"

"Uncle Tommy!"

"Protect your daughter!" I exclaimed helping 'Tommy' " I'll help him. Run!"

Sarah's father looked at me gratefully, while I smiled fondly at the beautiful girl in his strong arms.

"Thank you." Tommy told me.

"No problem." I answered. "At three?"

"Yes... One."

"Two." Deep breath, my pulse pounding in my ears.

"Three!"

We opened the door, infected rapidly moving and falling as had a bullet in the head.

"Argh!" Tommy had a woman about to bite him when I pulled the blond hair and stomped her head smashing the brains.

"Come on!" I told him running out of the restaurant.

I saw him run toward a dirt road while I stood on the road. "Come on." He told me.

"I can't."

"What!?"

"I have to find my sister, Tommy."

"This is crazy, you've seen how is the city."

I smiled.

"I'll be fine. Now you will have with them. Will need you."

I waved to him as I began to run to the confusion.

"Oh, and my name is Tatia!" I laughed.

Despite my mad rush, and my determination to find Anna. I could not help but notice that I never found out the name of the gray shirt man.

* * *

_Comments please? I wonder if I should continue or not_


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all I want to indicate that none of the characters belongs to me. Just my OC - Tatia (Tatiana). And secondly I want to apologize about the grammatical errors. I do not speak English. I'm Portuguese. The fanfic was all translated into google translator so forgive me if confused become._

_I don't have reviews or anything, but still I will continue the fic._

* * *

"You want me to do what !?" The woman with blond-hair below the shoulders strawberry, and beautiful gray eyes questioned the other, exalted. Also pursed her lips in disgust and tired, sat on an old wooden chair that was there.

"Come on, you owe me, Tatia." Tess, the other woman who was in the room, told her to lean against the opposite wall.

"Owe you? I thought our debt was pay when I got shot because of you." You could feel the anger and sarcasm dripping from her voice hoarse and low.

"Shit, Tatia! When I ask you something?"

Tatia pretended to think, taking the index finger to chin and looking at the ceiling bumpy. "Let me see ... There was the time you asked me 100 ration cards ... There was one in which you asked me to make a delivery for you, and also ..."

"Yes, yes. I get it." Tess rolled her eyes. Tatia was a woman who always kept everything in her mind and would use it against someone at the right time. "I only ask you more this, I swear."

The woman with blonde-strawberry hair snarled upset. "You know I do not like to put me in matters that Marlene is involved."

"You know ..." Tess begins to tell by looking Tatia pick up a cup and fill it with liquor "You never have come to say why all this antipathy to the Queen of the Fireflies."

"Maybe I never told you because it is not the damn your account!"

"All right, then. Don't tell me." She said defeated. "But please, Tatia, help me one more time."

"Okay." Tatia said, to which Tess began to smile. "But half the weapons is mine."

"What ?!"

"I'll help you without ever receiving anything in return, Tess. It's the least you can do to you pay me for all the favors."

"No." Tess denied irritated. Half of the weapons? Should be mad if she ever agree to this.

Tatia shrugged in a way that showed boredom. "50% or not at all."

"20%"

"50% or nothing."

"35%" Tess rose the value not believing what she was doing what. She felt like pulling the gun and blow the head of the taller woman, but she knew, barely touched the gun, she would have a bullet through her eyes. Tatia was a dangerous woman, well known in these parts for her temper and her amazing ability to fight. Tess knew would be dead even before she could shoot. She had seen the other in action and it was not pretty.

"I told you, Tess. You know me, if I risk my life to help you smuggle a girl, is half or so I did not help."

"Fuck, ok, ok! You take half of that shit!" God, she must be crazy even. Joel would kill her when he found out what she had to agree.

Tatia smiled beautifully. Their white and straight teeth shining in the light of the small lamp and wrinkles near the eyes protruding slightly. "It's always good to negotiate with you."

* * *

It was raining at the time Tess and Tatia reached the 'flat' where it would meet with Joel, Tess partner, and Ellie, the girl who apparently they would smuggle.

"Hey." Tess greeted them by opening the door and giving space for Tatia pass. The woman with blonde-strawberry hair and green t-shirt, carried a small backpack and a bow of aged wood. "Sorry it took so long. Soldiers fuckn' everywhere."

"How's Marlene?" Ellie asked worriedly.

"She'll make it."

Tatia laughed lightly, sitting on old and shabby sofa. "What a pity."

Joel, the only man in the room stared at her. "Who the hell is she?"

"A friend. She will help us."

"Now we need help?" Joel asked scratching his dark beard and raised an eyebrow.

"Prevention." And they both were involved in a conversation while Tatia watched intently.

The girl, Ellie, so she understood was small, around their 13/14 years, with pale skin, reddish-brown hair and big green eyes. She also had a small backpack on her back as they all.

Joel, so Tatia observed, should be at the end of their forties, with an olive skin tone, whether from the sun or dirt, with dark beard and hair the same shade to get a little gray. He wore a flannel shirt in all dark green and a big backpack. He had a large muscular size for his age and if Tatia was that kind of woman, would be watching him for being a beautiful and strong man, however, for the reason that the woman observed for so long is because he was familiar .  
She knew she had seen those brown eyes somewhere and after some time she remembered. She saw him at the beginning of the outbreak, when he, his daughter and Tommy, who she thought was his brother, were in the same direction as her and she turned out to help them. At that observed Joel also remembered her but did not comment on the matter, and as such, she did not.

"Let's go." Tess said walking to the door and holding it open while the three passed.

This space was like all the others, empty, dusty and old. Joel talked to Tess while the girl tried to make conversation with Tatia. "So what's your name?" Asked curiously.

"Tatia."

"Tatia? Ta-ti-a ... I've never heard that name. It's different." Said.

The blond woman shrugged his shoulders distracted. She did not think anything special about her name. "It comes from Tatiana." Explained.

Ellie made a small sound and nodded. Tess pulled tall furniture that hid a large hole in the wall and once again, all the crossed one by one, and going to a hidden room that had a lift.

Joel put the generator to work, while the three female figures waiting. As they passed through a tunnel, the man said: "I don't understand why you called your friend."

Tess laughed. Joel began to show dislike for the blonde, and did not even know that it would take half of the weapons that would achieve Marlene. "I know Tatia a lot of time. She made me some favors and agreed to help us with this work."

Joel made a strange sound in his throat looking rather for Tatia silhouette that followed in the background. She seemed relaxed and used to the silence. At least she did not seem to want to talk. "In exchange for what?"

"50% of the weapons."  
"What?" Joel almost screamed. "What hell Tess?"

"Calm down Texas." Tess said up the stairs and listening Tatia to follow her in silence. "Too many weapons. We get enough. She will be of great help."

Joel used the large piece of wood to hide the way in which they came. "I hope you're right."

"Fuck. You can stop talking like I'm not here ?!" The hoarse and low voice of Tatia caused slow shivers down the spines of Joel. He knew who she was. She had helped him a lot of time ago. Even so, he was still suspicious.

"It's okay, Taty." The other woman called her by stupid nickname that had given him.

"Fuck you, Tessie." Retaliated with the nickname Tess also hated.

After all, a slight smile appeared on bearded face of Joel. It was only a slight rise from lips but was still there.

"Holy shit ... I'm actually outside." Ellie said looking around in awe.

"It's not really a big thing." The woman in green shirt told her when she stepped in a puddle, and smearing her shoes of mud. "You should have seen it will years ago."

Oh! "Ellie looked at her carefully." How was it? "

Tatia sighed, feeling the raindrops against her olive skin and hair. Began to repent of having spoken. "It was ... Everything was more green and fresh. There was no trash and everything was more ... beautiful. Wonderful."

"I would like to have seen."

"You'd like."

Joel climbed the back of a truck that blocked the passage. "Up this way."

The steps all of them echoed by lorry metal, rivaling the sound of rain. Tatia liked the rain. It was something natural that recalled the moments before all this, when she played in the rain in her backyard with her older sister. She loved those moments.  
Joel was about to again set foot on solid ground when he was hit by an armed soldier and thrown to the ground.

"Shit." Tatia said raising his arms to feel a weapon be placed in the back of her head.

"Don't do any stupid." The woman soldier behind Tatia warned ominously. "Turn around. On your knees."

"Put your hands on your head."

"Look the other way. We can make this worth your while." Tess tried to bribe the soldier who just told her to shut up.

Tatia sighed as she was the next to be examined. "You see the confusion in which you place me." She said the other woman who just rolled his eyes.  
In part Tatia was relaxed. Joel was being examined and would be immediately after Ellie and all would be well. Could be arrested for a while but would quickly. The positive side is that if they were caught, they would get baths for free, which now cost two ration cards for a few minutes of cold water.

It was now the turn of Ellie. She seemed nervous and ill the scanner beeped, she turned quickly, nailing a knife in the soldier's leg and trying to pull his gun hand. She could not. Was pushed to the ground and was about to be shot when Joel approached the soldier.  
Tatia, with impressive speed tore the bow of her back preparing an arrow and forcefully shot her, watching her cross the helmet and the enemy skull while Joel killed the other also.

"What the hell?" She questioned randomly as he pulled the arrow of the brain and cleaned the same pants the fallen woman.

"Fuck. I thought we were just gonna holf them up or something."

"What the hell is the matter with you, girl?"

"Oh, shit." Swore Tess passing the scanner to Joel. "Look." Tatia approached quite the man, his hot body in contact with him and Joel was not so focused on the word in red letters on the screen, would have goose bumps.

In big bold letters, it read: INFECTED.


	3. Chapter 3

_First of all I want to indicate that none of the characters belongs to me. Just my OC - Tatia (Tatiana). And secondly I want to apologize about the grammatical errors. I do not speak English. I'm Portuguese. The fanfic was all translated into google translator so forgive me if confused become._

_Well, I'm really sad that no one had shown your opinion about the story. Please, don't cost anything to say what you really think._

* * *

"Marlene set us up?"

Tatia laughed to herself despite having been a humorless laugh some. She knew that nothing good could come of that bitch.

"Why the hell are we smuggling an infected girl?" Tatia would never admit it, but the Texan accent in the voice of Joel was atrante to her ears.

Ellie shook her head. " I'm not infected."

"No?"

"Tess when I agree to help you, was not for me to walk with a time bomb ago. This is not worth half the weapons. I told you I didn't want to meddle in the affairs of Marlene!" Tatiana cried, running her hands through her strawberry-blonde hair wet from all the rain.

She knew it was a bad idea. No matter how much she respected Tess and wanted to help. The subjects of the Queen Firefly always brought shit ago.

"I can explain."

"You better explain fast."

Tatia not want to, but she already had an arrow ready to Ellie. Wished it did not have to be that way. She could be a killer, but she did not want the weight of the death of a child on her shoulders. Tatia wasn't not a cold or cruel person, was indifferent when she had to be but kill a child was something monstrous for her. Even an infected child.

"Look at this!" Ellie rolled up her sleeve sweater showing a nasty bite that coincided with human teeth. "It's three weeks old."

"Hide this girl!" Tatia really didn't want to see the beginning of the infection.

"It's three weeks. I swear." Ellie looked at all and finally noticed the arrow that was pointing directly at her. "Please Tatia, you have to believe me."

"Why should I?" The woman named asked rhetorically. "As far as I know you are infected and only want you away with it. Tell the truth girl!" Deep down, Tatiana wanted to believe the girl with green eyes, but how could it? It was impossible to be immune.

Ellie asked. You could see she was desperate and Tatia, indecisive bit her lower lip not being sure what to do.

"I ain't buying it." Joel said. Suddenly his posture stiffened and quickly grabbed Tess's arm pulling it. "Tess, run. RUN!"

"Go. Go! Move!" Tess and Tatia helped the girl to get up quickly and following Joel, they started running, Tatia never dropping the bow.  
Jumped and ran, dropping to go through a small path as they watched the lights knowing that all soldiers were searching for them. Tatia felt a chill running her spine. This was worse. Before might just be arrested but now, after killing a soldier, if caught, would keep him company.

The old sneakers of strawberry-blonde haired woman were wet, her socks dripping and freezing her feet.  
Tatiana could not believe it. She was supposed to be home right now, sitting on the old sofa with a glass of liquor in hand and watching the ceiling. This would for a while, just thinking and thinking. Her mind would travel and recall its past and compare it to the present.

Years ago, Tatiana works with her sister in nursing. It was a job she liked despite never having been her big dream.  
Wanted to enlist in the army and fight for her country as her father had once done, but unfortunately, just up injuring himself seriously and he never had been able to return. No one in the family wanted to follow his footsteps, her older brother turned out to be a lawyer and her mother worked part-time as a hairdresser.  
After all, her father was proud when she, with only fourteen years old, turned to him, looking him deeply with those beautiful blue-greyish eyes like those of his wife, she said charmingly: "One day I will be as you, and you will be proud of me! "She didn't need to be military that he was proud of her youngest daughter, and one day when that dream was not realized due to all the dissatisfaction of her mother John continued to love her daughter even though she was a nurse.

Now look good for her, she had no family and as such no one would stop to join the army but why she would fight? For a bunch of idiots old who killed innocent of her quarantine zone and met the needs of those who did not deserve?

She was right now, it could be considered happy if there were not all clickers and this horrible world. As Joel and Tess she was also smuggler, most of the merchandise was drugs and anything that could get. When she wasn't smuggle she was involved in street fights, where most of the spectators bet her knowing she would not disappoint. There were those who made their contrarease saying that as a woman would never far away and lose, it goes without saying that these macho ended up coming home with ration cards less.

And again there she was in trouble, involved with a girl who was infected but denied it with all its strength, with a woman who only wanted the weapons that would get (at least half of them), and with a manly man and confused that Tatia don't understand. What he was really doing there? Wanted weapons or also only had lined it for his long-term partner also wanted?  
They managed to get rid of soldiers with Joel in charge. Tatia seen him in action: guiding them to the right place, hiding, distracting and killing when needed. Had been impressed, not that ever admit.

The man opened a iron railings giving them chance to leave the dark pipe where they were hidden. The air was fresh and cold and the rain had slowed considerably. Tatia sat next to Ellie when it shrank frightened after all the adrenaline has passed.

"Look - what was the plan? Let's say that we deliver you to the Fireflies. What then?"

"Marlene... She said that they have their own little quarantine zone." Ellie started to say being aware of maternal warmth that seemed to emanate Tatia, even if it was on purpose. Ellie liked, actually liked very much. It was comfortable. "With doctors there: still trying to find a cure."

Joel had a disdainful tone when he comments: "Yeah. We've heard that before, huh, Tess?"

Tatia bit her tongue resisting the temptation to send him to shut up. "And that ... whatever happened to me is the key to finding a vaccine. It's what she said."

"Oh, I'm sure she did."Joel countered sarcastically. Honestly, he wasn't like any of this. He respected the Tess but believe in shit like this? Please ...

"Hey, fuck you, man. I didn't ask for this." Ellie exclaimed angry while standing up.

"Me neither."

Tatia don't heard the talk of Tess and Joel, taking Ellie gently by the shoulders and reaching down to her height, looked her in the eyes strangely familiar. "Ellie ... I need you to be honest with me. Are you really telling the truth?"

They looked for a while, green and gray crashing each other. The youngest was the notion that Tatia was who could convince Tess, after all, they were friends, right? "Yes." Whispered softly with the soft voice brimming with sincerity.

"Ok."

"Ok what?" Joel asked, getting himself in conversation and driving for the first time the word for Tatia.

"I believe in her."

"God, you too?" Indicate with the arm Tess already walked away motioning to follow Ellie. "What the hell is wrong with you women?"

"Look, John, Joe ... Whatever your name is -"

"My name is Joel."

Tatia nodded breathing deeply as the arms opened and hands flew in all directions as she began to speak. "Yeah ... Joel ... Your name isn't important and I really don't care, what I want you to understand is that I'm going to help that girl, and knowing Tess as I do, I know she will also help. "

Joel came up quickly, his chest against the Tatia and eyes bright with fury. Who thought this woman was? "For me, you're not going to receive even a bullet."

Tatia laughed, her laugh sweating dry and emotionless. She had idea of how the manly smell of Joel was attract and how well his warm body feel right next to hers. "Don't you understand? It isn't the question of the payment, is the question of doing what is right, because if that girl is really immune (and I believe in her) she's the salvation of the world, and I will not let it go "

"This isn't true!" Joel roared frustrated to which Tatia nor exalted.

"You don't know that, and when the two days go by, and she didn't turn, I will laugh in your face!"

And she walked away quickly with a smile on her face, knowing that Joel would be looking at her. Her hips swayed deliciously with its fast past and their wet pants clung shalt thighs like a second skin.

"Damn." Joel whispered unable to look away. He knew that while that woman's sin was in his journey, he would be the way to Hell. "


End file.
